rockstargamesgtavicecityfandomcom-20200213-history
Vercetti Gang
Our new management, the Vercetti Gang, is gonna make sure we get no trouble : ''---[[Delores|'Delores']] during the purchase of Kaufman Cabs'' The Vercetti Gang '''or the Vercetti Crime Family, is a powerful criminal organization that appears in ''Grand Theft Auto: Vice City''. The gang is based in and around areas controlled by them in Vice City. Description The gang is headed by Tommy Vercetti, a former Forelli Family member who assumed control of many businesses and venues during the events of Grand Theft Auto: Vice City. The gang is involved in numerous forms of criminal activity, such as armed robbery, extortion, counterfeiting, and many others (see businesses in info box). Many people consider the gang to be a mafia gang due to it being led by a former mafia member. The gang can't be considered a mafia gang because there are members like Lance Vance (who was a part of the gang until he betrayed tommy) ,Ken Rosenberg (until he was sent to a medical center) and Avery Carrington who all aren't Italian, although the gang is structured to resemble a mafia family. In San Andreas, the gang is mentioned by Dwaine and Jethro that they had their business bought over by the mob. The gang's name isn't mentioned until the purchase of Kaufman Cabs. When Delores asks Tommy what gang he was part of, Tommy explains that he wasn't part of any gang. When Delores asks Tommy what his name was again, she then improvises by simply calling it the "Vercetti Gang." This is the only time that the gang's name is mentioned in the storyline. History Tommy Vercetti was finally released from prison and he is dispatched by Sonny Forelli to take care of a drug deal between the Forelli's and the Vance Crime Family. After the deal has been made, the deal is ambushed and Tommy loses all the drugs and money. Eventually, he kills the perpetrator of the drug deal attack, Ricardo Diaz, aided by his new friend Lance Vance. After the killing, Vercetti seized many properties throughout Vice City, with no assistance from the Forelli Family, forming the "Vercetti Gang" in the process. Tommy at this point begins establishing his criminal empire while over time, Sonny, constantly calls him and reminds him about sending him his cut of the profit that Tommy gradually obtains over time. Vercetti ultimately ignores Sonny's demands and eventually becomes infuriated with him, responding by sending his men down to Vice City to tax Vercetti's businesses, while also injuring Earnest Kelly, who is a close figure to Tommy. He eventually finds them and kills them, angering Sonny more. Shortly after, Sonny decides to fly to Vice City to meet with Tommy in person at his mansion, which leads to a massacre, resulting in the deaths of Sonny and Lance Vance (after Lance betrayed the Vercetti's in favor for the Forelli's). Following Sonny's death, the Vercetti Gang has assumed total domination of the city. The Vercetti Gang, at least Tommy himself, is presumed to remain in power for a undisclosed time. Later on, Ken Rosenberg is expelled from the gang and sent to Fort Carson Medical Center by Tommy due to his prolonged cocaine abuse. During the time at Fort Carson the gang abandons Ken. Shortly after his release, Ken tries to contact Tommy but Vercetti never responded to his calls, resulting in the relationship between them to disolve. Background Behaviour The Vercetti Gang don't prefer to patrol the streets separately, but congregate and move in groups. The Vercetti Gang are never hostile towards Tommy, and will never attack in self-defense, unless under the influence of the "Pedestrians Hate You" cheat, or other cheats that cause pedestrians to attack the player. Vercetti Gang members may attack or be attacked by the Sharks or Patrol Invest Group if spotted around the North Point Mall, Prawn Island, or Starfish Island. Likewise, Cubans and Haitians will kill Vercetti Gang members if seen in Little Haiti, Little Havana, or near the Print Works. The Vercetti Gang are in frequently in conflicts with both the Haitian and Cuban gangs over turf and control of their assets. The police will react against both parties when gun battles occur. Like other gangs, the police will often pursue and kill Vercetti Gang members in the same manner as they do with other gangs and street criminals. The player can recieve a "Good Citizen Bonus" by helping the officer beat down the fleeing gang member. The player must be careful though, as the player will recieve a wanted level of one star if the player attacks or kills the cop. Appearance : I got those clothes you wanted. : ''---'''Vercetti gang member'' The gang appears to be wearing wealthy-style clothing, as the gang originates from Starfish Island. One of the gangsters can be seen wearing a yellow Hawaiian style shirt covered with charcoal colored palm trees, sunglasses, blue jeans, and black shoes. The other gangster wears a blue polo shirt, sunglasses, white pants, and brown shoes. Weapons and equipment All members of the gang, up until the completion of the final mission, will be seen armed with pistols, which they will use to attack enemies that are spotted around their territory. When the final mission is completed, the gang's weapon of choice will be replaced by the UZI, in which some members in a group will be armed while others will simply fight with their fists. The gang also doesn't patrol territories in vehicles. Quotes *For a list of quotes that the Vercetti Gang says in GTA Vice City, click here. Trivia *The Vercetti's happen to be hostile towards the Cubans, but the Cubans are friendly towards Tommy. Their conflict may be simply over turf. *If Tommy attacks one of his gangsters, the gangster won't attack back. Instead he will simply fall to the ground and get up after a while. *If the gang attacks Tommy, he won't lose any health or armor. *Sometimes, the gang will attack the player for no reason even if the "Pedestrians Riot" or "Pedestrians Attack You" cheats arn't activated. This may be a possible glitch in the game. Gallery Mario.jpg|Mario Category:Gangs